justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mayores
(Files) |artist = ft. |year = 2017 |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Dark Fuchsia |gc = Green |lc = Fuchsiahttps://youtu.be/7dHlC237eQw?t=97 |pictos = 160 |perf = Shirley HenaultFile: Mayores shirley proof.png |from = }} " " by featuring was found in the files of .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKKXlCTtif0 Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female criminal in a sleek fuschia latex jumpsuit. She has black hair in two braided pigtails, golden cube earrings, and a light blue mask. She has a giant dark purple and gold necklace around her neck. Around her waist is a blue fanny pack. She also has a light blue storage device around her arm and leg. She wears long black boots and a golden wristwatch. Background The background takes place in a bank vault, and turns into a spying theme. The routine begins in a ceiling with the room s lights being turned on. When the coach jumps out of the screen, the background moves down, showing a golden safe box, with a squared black wall, and the floor has light from above. When Becky G begins to sing, the safe box opens and shows gold bars, a golden diamond, and a golden vault. Through her singing, golden lasers start to work, which the dancer avoids. In addition, the lights on the floor turns brighten by lines, as in a disco floor. During the pre-chorus, the camera zooms into the safe box, showing green drawers with diamonds inside. The inside light of the drawers change by the rhythm of the music in pink and turquoise colors. After Gold Move 1, the camera starts to move down, fades into green and pink drawers. During the chorus, the drawers' handles start to flicker, and changing their colors to turquoise and pink. Additionally, while the dancer is dancing, she dances through light blue and fuchsia lasers. In the post-chorus, the background fades into a dark pink background, with pink lasers. Another thing that happens during the pink background is that there is a light spinning pink diamond. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Jump up and put your hands above your head. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Quickly place your hands near your shoulders. Trivia *''Mayores'' is the fifth song by Becky G in the main series. **Including Problem (The Monster Remix) ( ), this is her sixth song in the franchise. *" ", " ", " ", " ", " " and " " are censored. Gallery Game Files IMG_E0942.JPG|Mayores Avatar88.png|Avatar Promotional Images Mayores promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Mayores thumb.png|Mayores in a Brazil Ubisoft Channel's thumb Behind The Scenes Mayores BTS.png|Behind the scenes Others Just-dance-2019_unknown_unlimited_coach.jpg|The routine on a promotional image about XboxStore-1.jpg|''Mayores'' as seen in the Xbox Store Videos Offical Music Videos Becky G, Bad Bunny - Mayores (Official Video) Leak Just Dance Music- Mayores Others Mayores - Just Dance Now Preview MAYORES JUST DANCE 2018 LEAK References Site Navigation es:Mayores Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Becky G Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Shirley Henault